crystal_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario
Mario is the main character and protagonist of the long-running and highly successful Mario franchise. He was created by Japanese video game designer Shigeru Miyamoto and also serves as the main mascot of Nintendo. Mario made his first appearance as the protagonist of the arcade game Donkey Kong, released in 1981. Since Super Mario Bros., his trademark abilities have been his jumping and stomping powers, with which he defeats most of his enemies; and his ability to gain powers with a plethora of items, such as the Super Mushroom, Fire Flower and the Super Star. Games have usually portrayed Mario as a silent character without a distinct personality (Fortune Street is a notable exception). According to Nintendo's philosophy, this allows Mario to fit in many different genres and roles. In most games, he is the hero that goes on an adventure to save Princess Peach from Bowser, but he has been shown doing many other activities besides adventuring, such as racing and sporting with his younger twin brother and others. General information Physical description Mario's distinctive look is due to technology restrictions in the mid-1980s. With a limited number of pixels and colors, the game developers, including Mario's creator, Shigeru Miyamoto, could not animate Mario's movement without making his arms "disappear" if his shirt was a solid color, so they gave Mario overalls. The developers additionally did not have the space to give him a mouth, the result of Mario's mustache. Finally, they used a cap to bypass the problem of animating and drawing hair. Mario has underwent major changes since his initial appearance in Donkey Kong ''up until ''Super Mario Bros.. Although he has the general features such as the clothing and the mustache, it is not until Super Mario Bros. where he resembles as he is today. In Donkey Kong, Mario appears lankier with a more-realistic-looking red nose. In some portrayals in Donkey Kong Jr., however, he appears stouter with a round nose, which resembles more closely to Mario's current design, although some promotional art retain Mario's original Donkey Kong design. The stubbier design is retained in Mario Bros., with a few changes. Since Super Mario Bros., however, Mario is depicted as a stocky young man, though he was originally imagined as middle-aged. His age has been approximated to be about 26 years old, while Shigeru Miyamoto later placed it at either 24 or 25. Mario wears a trademark cap, brown hair (although the DiC cartoons sometimes depict it as black), black or dark-brown mustache and overalls who is 155 cm (5 ft, 1 in) tall. A contradicting source, however, has crossover artwork depicting Sonic the Hedgehog (who stands at 3'3") to be at least two or three inches taller. Merchandise for the original Donkey Kong showed Mario as balding, although most media depict Mario with a full set of hair. The most notable change Mario has received over the years since Super Mario Bros. (omitting stylistic variations such as depictions in Paper Mario) is his change in stature; Mario is shown to be much stubbier in his earlier appearances compared to his more recent appearances, starting with Super Mario 64. Mario's legs and arms have grown longer over the years, giving him a slimmer look. This may have been the result of Shigeru Miyamoto's response to their "cute" appearances, who considered redesigning them to "become a bit more grown-up" in the GameCube era, for instance by removing their trademark V sign. Mario from his Super Mario 64 appearance is depicted with darker blue overalls and bigger eyes than in his current appearance based from the one in Luigi's Mansion. He has a slightly darker skin and his ears are also rounder. His overall straps are longer and his cap is less round. Mario is overall less defined in the game artworks of the time due to the older software used to design him. The differences in Mario's 3D art over time, as a result, is more pronounced than the differences in Mario's 2D art since Super Mario Bros.. Ever since Luigi's Mansion, however, Mario has received only minor changes to his general appearance, such as added detail in his shoes, eyes and cap emblem in most game artworks since Super Mario 3D World. Mario has a few stylistic variations across some games, sometimes within series. One variation is Mario's overall appearance in Paper Mario games is generally the same, with black dots for eyes and no eyebrows, although he has a shorter stature. Since Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, however, Mario's body is more simplistic, with legless feet, a rounder face and a full outline around the arms. Another variation is Mario's depiction in the Mario & Luigi games, although it is more subtle, where Mario is given black eyes rather than blue. Clothing Mario is typically shown wearing his trademark outfit wherever he goes. He has a long-sleeved red shirt (short-sleeved in Super Mario Sunshine) which is tucked under a pair of white gloves and has a noticeable collar at the neck. Layered over the shirt is a pair of blue overalls with yellow buttons. On his feet is a pair of light brown work shoes. In the Paper Mario series, these are known as boots and it is shown to have a rim on the top, although Mario's shoes in most media do not have this rim. In Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Mario's dungarees are more realistic, resembling denim, and have additional details such as back pockets. Originally, Mario wore red overalls on top of a blue shirt - nearly the opposite colors of what he wears now. The Famicom version of Mario Bros. is the first game to depict Mario with blue overalls and a red undershirt (although on the boxart, he is depicted entirely in blue), but Super Mario Bros. 2 standardized Mario's current colors. Mario's trademark is his red cap with his red "M" insignia. Mario's cap is sometimes an important and even mandatory accessory in some games, such as in Super Mario 64, where he takes more damage without his cap. In Super Mario Sunshine, if Mario loses his cap, he acquires damage over time from the heat of the sun. In most media, however, Mario's cap is treated as a mere accessory and Mario can go capless in some games without any additional effect, such as in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. In some games, such as in Super Mario 3D Land, if Mario is in small form, he is seen without his cap, although it is no different from the other incarnations of the small form. In Super Mario Odyssey, Mario's default cap is replaced with Cappy, which can be replaced with other hats in the Crazy Cap stores as well. Additionally, Mario has over 40 outfits available to wear, which can range from recolors to resemble Luigi, Wario, or Waluigi, to entirely unique outfits that see Mario dressed as a pirate, astronaut, knight, or musician. Mario has seen some variations to his outfit in the games. In Super Mario Sunshine, for instance, Mario has shorter sleeves. In addition, Mario can wear a tropical shirt over his normal shirt, along with sunglasses that darkens the screen, if he talks to the Sunglasses vendor. Mario also usually gains alternate outfits when using powerups, from simple recolors to covering his whole body such as Fire Mario, Tanooki Mario, Propeller Mario, Flying Squirrel Mario and Cat Mario. Finally, Mario can resemble different characters, even outside the Mario series by using a Mystery Mushroom to change into one of the various forms of Costume Mario in Super Mario Maker. Mario is shown to be able to wear different outfits from the Crazy Cap stores in Super Mario Odyssey. Although mostly seen with his default plumber attire, Mario has also worn several alternate outfits in the spin-off games including, but not limited to Dr. Mario, the Mario Strikers games, Mario's Picross and NES Open Tournament Golf. Name Mario's family name is given as "Mario" in The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! and made popular in the live-action Super Mario Bros. movie. This occasionally occurs in other media - for instance, the Prima guide book for Mario Party 2 lists his name as Mario Mario in a note section, and the Prima guide for Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga similarly shows Mario's full name as Mario Mario in the list of major characters. Also, when people asked Mario (voiced by Charles Martinet) what his last name was at San Diego Comic-Con 2012, he had responded with this: "What's my last name? Ah, that's a very good question! ...That's right! It's-a Mario. My name-a Mario Mario. Of course, my brother name, a-Luigi Mario. And of course, my mama's-a Mama Mia Mario; my papa Papa Pio Mario. Of course, my grandmama Grandmama Mia Mario, and my grandpapa Grandpa- et cetera, et cetera. Yeah, first name Mario, last name-a Mario. Yahoo!". However, Nintendo of America earlier claimed that "there are no last names." This was later stated by then-Nintendo president Satoru Iwata. Additionally, Shigeru Miyamoto has stated that both Mario and Luigi's last names are anonymous and do not relate to their last names in the movie as seen above, although he has later redacted that stance, confirming at the Super Mario Bros. 30th Anniversary festival in September 2015 that Mario and Luigi's last names are indeed "Mario". Personality Mario is known for being kind, cheerful, playful, courageous and headstrong and is also eager and cocky in certain occasions. Officially, however, Nintendo producers have stated that Mario's biography is kept simple in order to make the character versatile and reusable in many different games and situations. Mario is indeed one of the most underdeveloped characters in the Mario series. In fact, his brother Luigi has even gained a bit more of a personality in recent games. In most media and some games, though, Mario is depicted as an Italian plumber from Brooklyn who stands for what is right and has a love for Italian food. Mario has proven himself to be a competent fighter, all-around sports player, and party lover in Mario spin-off titles. Mario shows generally good sportsmanship for his wins and losses, even complimenting his opponent if he fails to be first, such as instances in Mario Kart 8 and Fortune Street. At a few other times, however, such as in Mario Kart 64, he is shown wiping a tear and in Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour, he throws a small fit. Finally, it has been said that Mario loves animals, especially the most unusual ones, and he also enjoys music, particularly opera or new-wave Europop although there is no further comment for these statements. Mario has been shown on various occasions to have an almost overbearing attitude towards his brother, such as certain cutscenes in Mario Power Tennis, but most often in Super Mario-Kun. However, this could also just be Mario's outgoing "big brother" personality interacting with Luigi's more introverted nature. Additionally, Mario is much more impulsive and aggressive than his brother Luigi and is willing to enter dangerous situations all alone. Mario often attempts to quickly solve a problem with his actions. In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, Mallow even had to physically restrain Mario from brawling several times, such as before the battle with Bowyer, so that the heroes could figure out what exactly was happening to their world. While Mario accepts help and even partners during his adventures, at times he may also resent the implication that he needs the help in the first place. Despite this, he seems to enjoy their company. In Super Mario-Kun, Mario is short-tempered and he resorts to yelling at his friends for failing or making uncalled-for actions, and is not above in certain vulgar actions, such as farting to taunt his opponents or urinating on Yoshi and he also cross-dresses several times. The title itself and the artstyle of the Super Mario-Kun manga also depicts Mario with a childish personality. "Kun" is a generally masculine Japanese honorific for juniors such as boys or teenagers. The Super Smash Bros. series makes Mario a much more serious character than his typical playful canon depiction, whereas his younger brother is made into somewhat of a "comical and childish, yet depressive" character. This is evident in Mario's actions, since all of his attacks are "straightforward and serious", while his brother looks unwilling, hesitant, or too drowsy to be on the offense. Mario also keeps a straight face or firm expression when battling, which shows his seriousness when it comes to combat. Mario's other facial expressions aren't wild or gloomy like his brother's, since he'll appropriately smile during his side taunt and victory poses, appear surprised or shocked when grabbed, pummeled, or launched, or appear angry when hanging onto ledges or attacking. However, Mario's personality doesn't drastically change, since he is still a person who values fairness. This is evident in his losing animation, where he claps for his opponent with a smile. In the Subspace Emissary, Mario assumes a leadership role, since he makes it his job to unite the playable roster of Brawl to combat the evil Tabuu and the Subspace Army. Mario is friendly, since he is able to bond with most characters, including Kirby and Pit, and is very happy to cooperate with them. However, one of Mario's aggressive tendencies arises, where he and Pit witness Link and Yoshi defeat False Peach (thinking she's the real Peach), and decides to fight them. In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Mario will be more whimsical or happy during battle. One of his new taunts will have him flash a thumbs up. Mario seems to have a small fixation with food. This is most notably seen in the DiC cartoon trilogy, which may also be the origin of this trait, where Mario is almost constantly hungry and fascinated with Italian food (mostly pizza and pasta), typically wanting to stop Bowser's latest scheme simply so he could eat and going to nearly any length to do so. In fact, in the The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! episode "Koopenstein", when Princess Peach asked him if he ever thought about anything besides food, Mario, with pure honesty, replied, "What else is there?" As in Super Mario 64 and its remake, the original reason Mario came to the castle is that Peach was baking him a cake, which becomes a recurring trend in future games, such as in Super Mario Galaxy 2 and New Super Mario Bros. Wii, although Mario, as well as his friends, has also fallen for false invitations to a big feast, shown in Mario Party DS. Mario also dreams of pasta when he falls asleep in Super Mario 64, Super Mario Odyssey and in the Game Over screen of Mario vs. Donkey Kong. In the opening of Super Mario Sunshine, Mario is apparently daydreaming about seafood. In Fortune Street, he offers Yoshi to help by finding Yoshi's cookies, but before playfully saying, "just give me a second to brush these cookie crumbs out of my mustache!" Quite a few characters in other games also advised Mario to refrain from eating much. For instance, when Mario holds on to Hoot for too long, Hoot may complain about Mario's eating habits before getting exhausted and letting him go. Additionally, the Star Gate from Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, while praising Mario for his pure heart, has criticized his diet, advising him to limit the Alfredo sauce and carbora in tandem with more exercising. Speech Like many other protagonists of Nintendo games, Mario rarely speaks, his dialogue being primarily limited to numerous grunts and yells. When he does speak, he speaks English with a heavy Italian accent, often referring to himself in the third person. With Charles Martinet as his most recurring voice actor, Mario's voice is soft and high-pitched, but in a few other games and in the cartoons, Mario has a gruff voice usually associated with a Brooklyn accent. In the Mario vs. Donkey Kong titles, Mario speaks fully, shouting sentences such as "Come back here, you big monkey!" He can be clearly heard shouting, "Welcome! Welcome, new galaxy!" in the ending of Super Mario Galaxy, as well as saying "Thank you so much for playing my game!" after the credits of several games. Mario has also been given full dialogue in Itadaki Street DS and Fortune Street. Despite Nintendo's emphasis on Mario as a silent protagonist, Mario is the most often heard speaking in full sentences, if occurrences outside the games (especially in special events in real life) are counted. In some cases, Mario is a true silent protagonist, or he does not speak in English. In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, Mario is completely silent, communicating solely through pantomime. In the Paper Mario titles, he mainly communicates through simple nodding and hand gestures; while he is completely silent in Paper Mario, however, he is given grunts in the latter games. Mario is also silent during dialogue scenes in the Mario Baseball and Mario & Sonic series, although he can technically talk. In the Mario & Luigi titles, he and Luigi speak in unintelligible gibberish that the other characters can understand. In Super Mario Sunshine, Mario is "heard" speaking in the opening scenes, but his dialogue is completely inaudible, although this is present only in the American version of the game. In other versions, Mario is heard speaking coherently, such as saying "Looks like Mario's gonna have to find a job!" to Toadsworth after landing on Delfino Airstrip. He has full speech capabilities demonstrated in some sports titles, and other games (including when being portrayed in real life), and he also speaks regularly in such mediums like the DiC cartoon trilogy, though he speaks perfect English with a Brooklyn accent in the latter. Mario has been shown to be able to speak in full sentences in promotional videos, like a press conference released for Mario Sports Mix. Also, people can communicate with Mario by asking various questions; there, too, Mario can fully speak, although his Italian accent mostly disappears. In the games, other characters speak for him, mainly Lakitu and Toad. Powers and abilities Mario's most notable ability is his Jump, which is his basic move he relies on to defeat enemies, avoid obstacles and activate helpful items such as ? Blocks and P-Switches. Although Luigi has superior jumping, Mario is more well-known. He is also capable of several acrobatic maneuvers, including the Long Jump, Backflip, Spin Jump and Wall Jump, with the Wall Jump being one of his most recurring abilities. Mario can also use a variety of basic martial arts attacks, including punching and kicking, although he uses these moves the most in Super Smash Bros. games; in most games, jumping is his main form of attack. Mario's main weapon is the Hammer in Donkey Kong, although Mario often uses the Hammer as a weapon in Mario RPGs. Mario is usually associated with fire in the spin-offs, based on his Fire Mario form from Super Mario Bros. Mario can, in some games, such as Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, control fire without a Fire Flower power-up, although the first game where he actually starts using this power regularly is Super Smash Bros. Melee. Mario has been shown to possess superhuman strength. In Super Mario World, he is seen lifting a fortress out of the ground and then kicking it away. In Super Mario 64, he can carry and throw King Bob-omb, although with some difficulty. During the battles with Bowser; Mario can grab him by the tail, spin him and throw him. His strength is also shown in Super Mario Galaxy, where he can easily stun a Mega Goomba with a Star Spin despite its great size and his ability to knock Bowser around during battles with him. In Bowser's Inside Story, although he is visibly straining, he is able to lift and throw a swelled Luigi when using the Snack Basket move. In the spinoffs, Mario, although usually balanced, boasts generally slightly higher-than-average power. Mario has been designed to be a versatile character deliberately. As a result, whenever he appears in a game, his emphasis is always, in both spinoffs and mainstream games, a balanced playstyle, allowing him to participate and perform well in many situations. Indeed, his bios have frequently and consistently describe him as a "jack of all trades". Another result of his versatility is the among of occupations he holds, including his most notable and iconic identity of being a plumber. Mario can also take advantage of several powerups and transformations. * Mario has fourteen power-ups that allow him to fly: the Wing, the Super Leaf, the Tanooki Suit, the P-Wing, the Cape Feather, the Power Balloon, the Wing Cap, the Power Flower, the Bee Mushroom, the Boo Mushroom, the Red Star, the Propeller Mushroom, the Invincibility Leaf and the Super Acorn. On The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!, Mario can fly even after powering up with a Fire Flower. * In Super Mario Bros. 3, Mario can transform into a Hammer Bro with the ability to throw hammers at his enemies or a Frog which let him swim faster and jump higher. * Mario has three other caps he can wear, the Metal Cap, Wing Cap and Vanish Cap, which turn him into Metal Mario, make him fly and make him invisible and intangible, respectively. * In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, Mario becomes more paper-like and can become Flat Mario, Paper Tube Mario, Paper Airplane Mario and Paper Boat Mario as a result of the "curses" cast upon him by the Black Chest Demons. * In Super Paper Mario, Mario was given the ability to flip between dimensions. * In Super Mario World, Mario has the ability to run up walls and pipes. * In Super Mario Odyssey, Mario can throw Cappy to "capture" sentient creatures and objects such as Goombas, Chain Chomps, Hammer Bros and Bullet Bills, allowing the player to fully control the captured target. Category:Characters